The Dance
by megbricks
Summary: Alex has been acting wierd the last few days and Matt goes to check on her. Alex Kingston/ Matt Smith Fluff/comfort TW: Mention of suicidal thoguhts.


Matt and Alex had been dating for the last few weeks since they started filming. The only two people who knew about their relationship were Karen and Arthur. Alex, even though significantly older, was so lively and fun to be around. She could act like a child around him, but for the last few days Matt had noticed that Alex was shutting everyone out. She showed up to work looking exhausted; she didn't make any plans to go out with him, or Karen or Arthur either for that matter. Usually after a long day on set the four of them would all go out for a drink and then, if Salome wasn't staying with her for the week, Matt would go back to her flat and they'd spend the night together. For the last few days Alex had gone straight to her trailer after they finished. She didn't phone Matt or Karen, nor did she answer their calls or text messages when they tried contacting her.

After they'd finished filming for the day, Matt tried to go catch Alex in her trailer, but she'd already gone. Karen must have been thinking the same as Matt because she showed up at her trailer as well.

"She's not here." Matt said. "She's already gone." He looked down, kicking a rock across the gravel before looking back up to meet Karen's eyes.

"How did she leave already? We just finished." Karen said in awe of how quickly Alex got out of costume and left.

"She changes quickly." Matt said pointing out the obvious.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Karen said stifling a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Matt said rolling his eyes walking passed Karen.

"Of course you didn't." She said turning around to walk with Matt. "You should go over there." She suggested.

"I will."

"Does she have Salome this week?" Karen asked.

"No. She's with Florian this week." Matt said opening the door to his trailer, grabbing his things so he could leave and go check on his girlfriend.

* * *

Alex fumbled in her purse, trying to find the key to her flat. Once she found it she lethargically turned the key and entered her apartment. She closed the door behind her, laying her purse by the couch. She sluggishly moved towards her bedroom. Alex ignored the fact that she was still in her day clothes and laid on her bed. Her hair was up in a bun, and she still had her glasses on as well. Alex kicked off her shoes. She folded her body up, almost into the fetal position and just laid there, not moving at all. She didn't have the energy to do anything, not to move, not to change, not to eat. Alex hadn't eaten a full meal in two days.

She didn't know how long she laid there in the same position before she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled from her bedroom. She tried to even out her tone so that she didn't seem upset about anything; who knows how she actually sounded though.

"It's Matt. Kingston let me in." She heard. She groaned, not wanting to have anyone see her like this.

"Darling, I'm not feeling to well; I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Alex heard nothing else, and assumed he left. She closed her eyes once more and laid there.

"Alex?" She jumped upon hearing someone else's voice in her room. "Sweetie? You left the door open so I decided to come and check on you." Matt sat down on the corner of the bed next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Hey, look at me." Matt said looking at her. Her back was still turned to him, her body facing the opposite way. "Alex," He placed his hand on her thigh. She finally rolled over to face him. "You want to talk about it?" He asked looking at her face.

"Not much to talk about." Alex said plainly.

"What happened?" Matt asked, and Alex got up, leaving the room. Matt sat there a wee bit confused. A few moments later Alex emerged with her purse. She sat on the bed, on the corner vertical from Matt. She rummaged through her purse, finally finding her phone at the bottom of it. Matt watched her as she scrolled through her phone, her fingers finally resting and giving the phone to Matt. She looked like she was seconds away from letting tears cascade down her face.

Matt looked down at the phone. On the screen was a message from Ralph, Alex's ex-husband. It was a picture of Ralph Fiennes, Florian Haertel, also her ex-husband, and her daughter Salome. The caption on the picture was _Hey doll. Look who I ran into today. Happy would be 18__th__ anniversary. _As Matt read the picture, he became furious. First of all, Ralph knew how much the end of their marriage destroyed her; her ended marriage with Florian was no different. When her second marriage ended Alex was in a terrible place. She didn't leave the house for days at a time, she didn't work for weeks, and she was even suicidal for a while. Second of all, the mention of their would be anniversary probably didn't help Alex as she tried to forget that the women that Ralph left her for was 18 years his senior. Despite her trying to forget, it seemed like Ralph never let her forget that.

"Salome looks pretty as ever." Matt said.

"Yeah, she does." Alex let a faint smile shine through her otherwise blank face.

"You know I love you right?" He asked moving up the bed to sit next to her. She didn't say anything. She just gave a not very believable nod.

"They did too at one point." Alex said. She really didn't mean for it to be a shot at him, but that's how Matt perceived it.

"I'm not them." Matt reassured her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Matt, if you want to leave I understand. I'm damaged; I-I'm not-"

"Alex Kingston." Matt cut her off. "You are not any worse off because of those two men. If anything you're stronger because of it. And you have your gorgeous daughter too." She looked up at him.

"So that's why I keep you around." Alex said after a slight pause. He laid down next to her, and she laid down so that her head was on his chest. Matt used her hair as a pillow.

"I knew there had to be a reason." He smiled. "When does Salome come back?" Matt asked her.

"Tomorrow. I need to go pick her up from the airport before we start shooting."

"I'll go with you." Matt reassured her, rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"I love you." She said, not moving from her position on his chest.

"I love you too Kingston." She smiled onto his stomach and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
